A Drop In The Ocean
by Olgakk
Summary: I looked at him curiously "Ready for..?" He smirked, and winked at me.
1. A drop in the ocean

**This one-shot was inspired after listening to the song "A drop in the ocean" hence the title. I hope you like it, if you do I might add a second chapter, you know? For their honeymoon but its only if you guys want me to:) Alrighty, read people!**

* * *

><p>As I looked at my reflection, I could not believe it was me I was looking at. The most beautiful white grown was envoloping my slim body, presenting my curves quiet nicely without it being too extreme. My prolonged, flowy, hair had been beautifully braided by the mere hands of my Aunt Alice. My pale face looked smooth as velvet and you could scantily see the eye make up Rosalie had put on me, but the way it made my eyes look bigger and a lighter brown than usual could not be ignored, my mouth shone from the lipstick I had on. Tears filled my eyes as my father's figure appeared in the mirror. I took my time turning around to face him knowing that if I didn't prepare myself to look at his loving visage, I would break down to sobs.<p>

"Daddy, I-I can't believe today is real..it's really happening isn't it? I'm-I'm getting married." I gasped the words out, not believing them myself...it seemed like a dream the most perfect dream, I never wanted to wake up.

My father's expression told me no more than if he had the ability to cry he would be sheding tears upon tears "Yes darling, you are."

Seconds after his broken voice was heard I was in his arms, unable to hold back my sobs anymore I let them out, wetting his suit. He pulled away far enough to cup my face and give me the most stunning smile

"You look magnificent, sweetheart." he whispered, he was the sweetest father a daughter can ever have "Yet I'm not sure I can let go of you yet, it's _so_ soon, too soon."

I shook my head in denial of his words "I'm not going anywhere, I will always be here, you mom and I, we will always be one"

His eyes watered with tears we both knew would never fall to his cheeks, he shut his eyelids and kissed my forehead. I smiled.

A few moments passed, he glanced at the flowery aisle "Are you ready?"

I looked from the crowd of people to him and back again

"As ready as I'll ever be" I took the arm he offered, music began playing indicating my presence

Him and I, together took our first step forward, my heart raced as I got a better of view of how many people actually were here, but all of them seemed to vanish as I saw Jacob's face...

He was dressed in a black and white tux, that made the most gorgeous contrast with his tan skin and shiny white teeth. His brown eyes captivated me, holding me prisoner, not that I minded. I got so caught up with admiring his looks that I didn't realize the fact that we had walked more than halfway through the aisle and were now standing right infront of Jacob.

Only a few meters away from my love, Dad stopped and looked at me with ever-lasting love in his gold eyes. I reached with a finger and brushed them against his jaw saying every word I could come up with that would show compassion, I showed him all the loving memories of him and I, I quickly glanced at my mother and smiled as I saw her smile sweetly.

_I love you_, I mouthed to her, I quickly kissed my Dad on the cheek and grinned at him. My eyes trailed to Jacob's, I took his hand in mine, sparks flowing between us, everyone else had melted away, it was him and I, just the two of looking at each other's eyes...if I died at this moment, I would die as the most happy woman.

"You look exquisite" he murmured, quietly.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I welcome you..."

The ceremony ticked by we whispered our vows to each other

"I do"  
>"I do"<p>

"You may kiss the bride" announced the priest, loudly. Jacob wasted no time, he grabbed me by the waist and gave me a long hard kiss, our bodies molding perfectly with each other. The croud applaused, some howls could be heard coming from the pack.

"I love you, Jacob."

"I love you, Renesmee"

Shortly after that, Jake and I were seperated once again, so we could get "refreshed" as Alice put it. When we got in my room, I undid my hair letting it fall in perfect waves around my shoulders. I looked at my aunts and smiled

"Take me back to my husband!" Wow, it felt good to say that.

Jacob and I walked around in the reception hall, greeting all of our guests. When the song my parents picked for us to dance to started to play Jake pulled me on the flat stage, we embraced each other, my arms wrapped around his neck, tightly gripping his hair.

_A drop in the ocean _

_A change in the weather _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most _

_Cause you are my heaven _

He whispered the words at my ear, I pressed soft kisses on his neck making him chuckle slightly but I could feel his muscles tense up.

_Misplace trust and old friends _

_Never counting the regrets_

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all_

_and New England as the leaves change, _

_The last excuse that I'll claim _

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl_

He kissed my lips, and I immediately responded. Funny thing, we never practiced this dance before yet I know that we looked perfect.

As the song ended he hugged me even tighter and swang me in a full circle, I giggled happily and kissed his soft, lucious, lips.

The reception was perfect, not to mention the food was delicious, and _that_ coming from me is a huge deal, of course there were no leftovers left with the pack here.

Saying goodbye to my family was bittersweet, I mean I was going to see them again...but I wasn't their little girl anymore, no, I was Jacob's wife..his mate, and to be honest I don't exactly mind it.

I waved at all of the people surrounding the car as Jacob tucked me in the passenger seat, and made sure my seat belt was buckled.

"Thank you" I gave him his favorite smile, and he raced to the other side of the car. The engine roared to life.

"Are you ready? Jake's voice was back to it's loud, cheerful tone, not the shy one he had for the entire wedding and after-party.

I looked at him curiously "Ready for..?"

He smirked, and winked at me "We have a honeymoon to attend to Mrs. Black"

My heart fluttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Review you guys! &amp; tell me if you want one more chapter where it's about their honeymoon;)<strong>


	2. I built a home

**Honeymoon part;) This chapter was inspired from the song To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra Hope you like it! Out of subject but I watched The Hunger Games!3 I feel like I'm going to soon write a story about Peeta and Katniss so any fans out there keep a look out for it. **

We swiftly entered the enourmous house where we were going to spend our honeymoon, Jacob placed me on the floor softly I smiled up at him before scanning the room in awe.

"It's beautiful" I whispered unconciously placing a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, it is." he murmured in my ear "But you are so much more beautiful."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on his shoulder, a smile imprinted on my face. He brings the best out of me. A soft melody was playing in the background making the atmosphere romantic.

I giggled happily when I felt him spreading light kisses up my neck, and jaw. As he headed towards more towards my lips his kisses got more and more passionate until finally our lips became one. We belonged like this. We were finally one.

_There is a house build out of stone_

_Wooden floors, walls and window stills_

_Tables and chairs worn by all the dust _

_This is a place where I don't feel alone_

_This is a place where I feel at home _

Clothes seemed to be dissapearing quickly as we got overwhelmed in this fiery desire we both had been keeping in the shadows but we didn't have to anymore because now I am his and he is mine..

_Cause, I built a home_

_For you, For me _

_Until it disappeared _

_From me, From you _

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust _

We landed on the soft matress and bounced a few times from the force of the fall, our naked chests brushing against each other at first the feeling was foreign and it was strange yet so good, this moment must be the reason why I was born. I moved his jaw-length hair out of his mesmerizing face, and I stared at him. The love in his face made him seem so un-Jacob like, aways having to face the Alpha and rough side of my husband it was like meeting another whole side of him. He almost looked lost in the wave of the new feelings. Almost. He opened his mouth to speak yet nothing came out, he just stared, I finally found the courage and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him with all the passion in me.

_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds_

_There is a tree as old as me_

_Branches were sewn by the color of green_

_Ground had arose and passed its knees. _

I trempled nervously as the moment I have been waiting for had finally come. Jacob wrapped his arms around me steadying me, calming me, loving me. I was a lost ship and he was my anchor, Jacob's body invaded mine and every single inch of my body explode. I gasped and stared up at him not exactly sure of what was going on all I knew was this wonderfull feeling of freedom, he stared back a huge smile of pure happiness was on his face, his eyes fell shut as he began moving and I got enveloped in the most amazing feeling. I held on tightly as he held onto me .

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top_

_I climbed the tree to see the world_

_When the gusts came around to blow me down_

_I held on as tightly as you held onto me _

_I held on as tightly as you held onto me..._

_Cause I built a home _

_For you, For me_

_Until it disappeared_

_From me, From you _

As the night went on our whispers and promises was all you could hear, we whispered sweet words to each other and as we finally reached the point of no returned his naked arms wrapped around me keeping me sane, alive, making me the person I was and at that moment I realized that with him I had built a home, a home I had built for him and for me.

"I love you,"

"I love you,"


End file.
